


Sólo un rasguño

by miauneko



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: BL, IorixKyo, KyoxIori (implícito), M/M, NSFW, Smut, Yaoi, smut poco realista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko
Summary: Shortfic del encuentro entre Iori y Kyo después de su pelea en el manga KOF A New Beginning, y un segundo encuentro antes del final de Iori en KOF XIV.





	1. Sus heridas

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Just a Scratch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786873) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Só um aranhão](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819057) by [miauneko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miauneko/pseuds/miauneko)



Kyo gruñó para sí, recostándose contra las almohadas de la dura cama de la enfermería.

Era injusto. Benimaru y Daimon habían sido dados de alta aquella tarde, y lo habían abandonado a su suerte. Benimaru le había sugerido disfrutar de los cuidados de la enfermera que se había encargado de vendarlo, ya que la muchacha parecía estar embelesada con él.

El castaño tocó el vendaje que tenía alrededor de la cabeza y la gasa que le cubría el ojo derecho y la mejilla. Estaba seguro de que su ojo no había sufrido ningún daño, pero la enfermera no le había hecho caso y lo había vendado de todos modos.

Luego la muchacha se había tomado un largo tiempo para vendar sus brazos, y había sido excesivamente cuidadosa al cubrir los arañazos en su pecho.

Los doctores habían dicho que no podían darlo de alta porque el desgarro en su torso era profundo. Debía pasar la noche en observación, reposar y tomar antibióticos para combatir la infección.

—Como si me fuera a quedar aquí —murmuró Kyo en la habitación en penumbra.

Apartó las sábanas, dispuesto a levantarse, pero entonces oyó pasos acercándose, y decidió que era mejor hacerse el dormido. Escaparía cuando nadie merodeara.

Los pasos tenían un ritmo sosegado, casi desinteresado. Kyo se quedó totalmente quieto. Debía tratarse de algún doctor haciendo una ronda nocturna.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la puerta. Kyo esperó, atento, a que éstos recomenzaran y siguieran su camino.

Sin embargo, la persona se aproximó despacio, sus movimientos pesados, su presencia familiar.

—Mierda —gruñó Kyo, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba de un doctor. Se levantó bruscamente y se encogió al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus heridas. Al alzar la vista, se encontró cara a cara con Iori, que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona, de pie al lado de la cama—. ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí? —preguntó Kyo, disimulando el dolor tanto como le fue posible, sintiendo sus heridas pulsando debido a la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba ante la presencia de Yagami.

El pelirrojo aún vestía su gabardina desgarrada. Tenía un vendaje en su mano derecha, y olía a fuego y cenizas. Había una sonrisa desdeñosa curvando sus labios.

Iori no respondió. Extendió su mano sana hacia Kyo, quien se apartó con molestia. Como no tenía mucho rango de movimiento en aquella cama, los dedos de Iori rozaron el vendaje en su mejilla y la gasa que cubría su ojo.

Kyo ahogó una exclamación cuando Iori sujetó los vendajes y los arrancó con violencia.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó Kyo, irritado, pero calló, porque los dedos de Iori rozaron su mejilla y examinaron la magulladura que la cubría, y luego apartaron sus cabellos castaños dejando a la vista su ojo derecho, que estaba inyectado de sangre—. Eres un imbécil —murmuró Kyo.

Iori continuó en silencio, sin retirar su mano.

Kyo frunció el ceño, y, aprovechando la cercanía, hizo un gesto para apartar los mechones que caían sobre el rostro de Iori. El pelirrojo lo permitió y Kyo vio que él también tenía la mejilla lastimada ahí donde había recibido el último golpe. El iris de su ojo derecho estaba bordeado de una aureola de sangre.

—Maldito tramposo. ¿Te dieron de alta porque ocultaste las heridas con tu cabello? —preguntó Kyo, sonando realmente fastidiado de ser el único al que habían atrapado en esa enfermería.

—¿Heridas? —repitió Iori, su voz grave, sus ojos brillando con burla—. Tú eres el único que está lastimado, Kyo —señaló, resiguiendo la mejilla de Kyo hasta bajar por su cuello y llegar a su hombro.

Iori tiró bruscamente de la bata de hospital que Kyo llevaba puesta, exponiendo su hombro y parte de su pecho. Los gruesos vendajes que lo cubrían quedaron a la vista, así como las sombras rojizas de la sangre que los humedecía.

En completo silencio, Iori tiró un poco más hasta que la bata cedió y reveló la amplitud  de las heridas. Kyo estaba vendado desde la cintura. La mancha rojiza se extendía en diagonal,  hasta su hombro derecho.

Iori intentó tocar aquellas vendas pero Kyo le sujetó la muñeca y lo detuvo.

—Yagami…

El pelirrojo mantuvo la mirada fija en las vendas. Su expresión se convirtió en una de molestia.

Kyo intentó volver a hablar, pero sus palabras se tornaron en una exclamación de sorpresa porque Iori se liberó e invocó a su fuego púrpura y parte de las vendas ardió. La llama fue intensa y corta, controlada, y Kyo no percibió más daño que un tibio calor en la piel. Sin embargo, los vendajes se soltaron y cayeron sobre su regazo. Kyo se estremeció al notar el aire frío de la enfermería contra su piel inflamada. Los desgarros eran profundos y la carne estaba húmeda de sangre.

—¿Qué es esto? —siseó Iori con rabia contenida.

—Es sólo un rasguño. Literalmente —respondió Kyo, y rio para sí ante la mala broma.

A Iori no sólo no le hizo gracia, sino que su molestia se acentuó. No parecía capaz de apartar la mirada de las heridas en el pecho de Kyo. Las tocó con la punta de sus dedos, como si necesitara de ese contacto para comprobar que eran reales.

Kyo intentó no mostrar reacción alguna, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el contacto de Iori le provocó dolor.

Iori siseó algo para sí. Algo que sonó a una maldición.

—Pierde cuidado, Yagami. Son meros rasguños. Ni siquiera necesitaron suturas —dijo Kyo, procurando sonar convincente, absteniéndose de comentar que los doctores no habían podido ponerle puntos porque él había asegurado que la herida no era grave (y probablemente también había amenazado con quemar algo, pero el golpe en la cabeza no le dejaba recordar esa parte con demasiada claridad).

—¿Por qué lo permitiste? —increpó Iori lanzándole una mirada cargada de odio—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

Kyo entrecerró  los ojos, comenzando a molestarse también. ¿Qué derecho tenía Iori de reclamarle nada?

—Oh, déjame ver. Estaba lidiando contigo mientras sufrías el Disturbio de la Sangre, y con una presencia maligna que muy probablemente esté relacionada con Orochi —enumeró Kyo, su voz arisca y sarcástica—. También procuraba que no quemaras a la audiencia en el proceso. No se vería muy bien que…

—¡Debiste atacar! —interrumpió Iori con aspereza—. Atacar y acabar con esa tontería, no perder el tiempo protegiendo a unos...

—Es lo que hice —dijo Kyo, adoptando un tono neutro y calmado que hizo que Iori se quedara a media frase—. Te traje de vuelta, ¿o no?

Iori gruñó un insulto.

Kyo le sonrió un tanto arrogante.

—Tengo una manera de hacer las cosas, no necesito que me des instrucciones.

—Tu manera no es eficiente —dijo Iori, y su tono desaprobador hizo que Kyo no pudiera contener una leve risa.

—Pero volviste y nadie más salió herido. Es obvio que podría haber acabado con todo si hubiera querido, pero no estabas siendo tú. No habría sido…

Kyo se interrumpió con un grito ahogado al sentir los dedos de Iori arañando sus heridas. El dolor fue tan intenso y súbito que le cortó la respiración por un momento. Furioso, quiso quemar a Iori ahí mismo, pero olvidó la idea al mirar al pelirrojo.

Iori se miraba los dedos y el rastro sanguinolento que había en ellos. Parecía absorto en la sangre.

Kyo se quedó observándolo sin poder reaccionar. La mirada de Iori tenía un fulgor extraño. Su expresión era una mezcla de molestia y desprecio, pero también había algo más. 

—¿Qué haces…? —siseó Kyo al ver que Iori se acercaba los dedos a los labios y lamía la sangre.

Iori no respondió. Su mirada se dirigió al pecho de Kyo y la sangre húmeda que brillaba en sus heridas.

—Yagami… —murmuró Kyo al ver a Iori inclinarse hacia él, hacia su pecho y los arañazos. Los labios del pelirrojo estaba entreabiertos, su respiración se había vuelto profunda. Kyo adivinó lo que Iori pretendía hacer, y cerró los puños con fuerza. Sin embargo, no lanzó ningún golpe ni intentó apartar al pelirrojo. Consintió aquella proximidad, sin conseguir apartar su vista del rostro de Iori.

El roce de los labios de Iori contra su herida provocó otra ola de dolor, y también un estremecimiento innegablemente placentero.

—Yagami… —repitió Kyo, sus dientes apretados, sin entender por qué permitía aquello, por qué disfrutaba de ver a Iori tan obsesionado con esas heridas.

—Tú eres mío. Tu sangre, tu vida, son mías —murmuró Iori sin mirarlo, hablando tan cerca de su pecho que Kyo sintió su aliento contra la piel—. Permitiste que otro dejara estas marcas en algo que me pertenece.

—Es una herida superficial —arguyó Kyo en un susurro.

—Inaceptable —dijo Iori en voz baja también.

Kyo no tuvo tiempo de responder porque sintió que Iori volvía a tocar la herida con sus labios, y luego comenzaba a lamer, llevándose la sangre, resiguiendo el borde desgarrado de su piel.

El castaño ahogó un gemido. ¿Por qué permitía eso? Que Iori le hablara así, que existiera ese tipo de contacto entre ellos, esa dolorosa caricia.

Cauteloso, Kyo posó su mano entre el cabello rojo de Iori. Acarició los suaves mechones mientras Iori seguía besando y lamiendo sus heridas.

—Eres un maldito enfermo, Yagami —musitó Kyo muy bajo.

Iori detuvo lo que hacía con un suave resoplido, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Yagami se irguió, sus labios entreabiertos y húmedos. Kyo lo observó largamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su último encuentro? Demasiado, probablemente, porque ambos habían estado ansiosos por enfrentarse durante el torneo. El mundo había desaparecido en la conflagración anaranjada y púrpura de sus llamas, en los golpes que intercambiaron, el dolor que se provocaron mutuamente. Pero aquello había durado muy poco. La presencia maligna que había hecho presa de Iori los había obligado a malgastar energías, a desperdiciar los preciosos minutos que solían consagrar a sus encuentros.

Tras un titubeo, Kyo acercó su mano a la mejilla magullada de Iori. Rozó la piel maltratada, disfrutando de saber que Iori llevaría ese moretón horrible en su rostro por unos días, y que pensaría en él cada vez que se mirara en el espejo, y cada vez que sintiera el dolor. Entendió por qué Iori parecía tan molesto por los arañazos que él había recibido en el pecho. Iori lo había lastimado con sus propias manos, pero su consciencia no había estado ahí. El dolor y las cicatrices no harían que Kyo pensara en él, sino en el ser desconocido que lo había poseído, y había dejado una marca imborrable.

—Habrá otra oportunidad —dijo Kyo, sin apartar su mano de la mejilla de Iori, tornando el roce en una suave caricia—. Me desharé de esa presencia que quiere controlarte, quienquiera que sea, y luego continuaremos lo que estábamos haciendo. No habrá más interrupciones.

—Me desharé de ella yo mismo, no necesito tu ayuda —gruñó Iori fríamente, pero permitiendo que la mano de Kyo siguiera en su mejilla.

Kyo se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Da igual. Te ayudaré aunque no quieras —sonrió con burla.

No hubo más respuesta de parte de Iori, pero el pelirrojo tampoco se movió. Continuó de pie junto a la cama, su cabeza inclinada, los dedos de Kyo aún acariciándole.

Kyo pasó la mirada por las ropas desgarradas de Iori, la manga de la gabardina hecha jirones debido a la explosión de sus fuegos. Su mano derecha cubierta por el vendaje.

Ver eso hizo que Kyo recordara ese momento en que sus manos quedaron juntas durante la pelea, sus dedos entrelazados como por accidente, pero sujetándose fuertemente. La piel de Iori se había sentido inusualmente suave y cálida contra la suya.

En verdad, ambos habían estado dispuestos a disfrutar de aquella pelea al máximo. ¿Qué había sentido Yagami al descubrir que una fuerza externa lo había privado de aquella satisfacción?

En el semblante de Iori, Kyo percibió la frustración por el placer interrumpido. Se tenían cerca, pero intentar continuar con la pelea en ese momento era inútil. Iori sabía que él no podría dar todo de sí, lastimado como estaba. Por eso no había hecho ningún desafío. Por eso guardaba silencio en vez de amenazarlo de muerte.

Kyo suspiró con fuerza. A veces Iori le hacía perder la paciencia por los extremos a los que podía llegar con aquella estúpida obsesión. Otras veces, como en ese momento, la presencia de Iori en su vida se sentía como algo natural y correcto.

No eran sus compañeros de equipo ni su novia quienes lo habían visitado aquella noche en esa enfermería vacía. Había sido Iori, con sus palabras bruscas y su comportamiento extraño.

—Estúpido Yagami —susurró Kyo para sí, sin hostilidad, alzando la mirada hacia Iori.

Tirar de él ligeramente no fue algo premeditado. Kyo no lo pensó. Era sólo que sus dedos seguían en la mejilla de Iori, y el pelirrojo continuaba ahí, viéndose amargado e insatisfecho.

Tiró de él y Iori lo permitió.

Permitió que sus rostros quedaran a tan sólo milímetros de distancia.

Permitió el roce de los labios de Kyo contra los suyos.

Kyo no se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo. Sólo quería darle algo propio a Iori, un recuerdo que el pelirrojo pudiera llevar consigo mientras esperaban el momento de una próxima pelea. Algo en lo que Iori no pudiera dejar de pensar.

En un inicio, Kyo temió que su atrevimiento provocara una reacción violenta de parte de Yagami. Se imaginó la enfermería ardiendo en fuego púrpura. Sin embargo, nada sucedió. Los labios de Iori se abrieron bajo los suyos, y de pronto el pelirrojo estaba correspondiendo el beso, posando una mano tras su cuello para atraerlo un poco más hacia sí.

Aunque Kyo había iniciado el gesto, fue Iori quien lo continuó, invadiendo su boca con brusquedad, tornando el beso en uno exigente, ligeramente doloroso.

Kyo ahogó un gemido en su garganta. Notó el regusto salado de su propia sangre en la boca de Iori, retornó la brusquedad del beso, y sonrió para sí al oír un suave sonido complacido de parte del pelirrojo.

Iori se apartó poco después, limpiándose los labios con un gesto que parecía uno de asco. Sin embargo, sus ojos carmesí estaban brillantes. La amargura se había disipado un poco.

—Tómalo como una compensación por la espera mientras me recupero —dijo Kyo con sarcasmo, consiguiendo sonar desdeñoso a pesar de que su corazón latía acelerado después de aquel breve contacto.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso te mataré —aseguró Iori.

—Como si no te hubiera gustado —sonrió Kyo.

Iori rio bajo.

La enfermería se sintió un poco más grande y más fría después de que Iori partió.

Kyo se pasó algunos minutos solamente yaciendo en la cama, sintiendo un cosquilleo donde Iori lo había besado, en sus heridas y sus labios. Era una locura, pero había sido agradable. Hasta se sentía un poco decepcionado de que Iori se hubiese ido sin decir nada más.

Pero así era la forma de ser del pelirrojo, y Kyo sabía que se volverían a ver pronto. El torneo recién comenzaba, y una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre los luchadores y, quizá, sobre el mundo. Él se quedaría ahí hasta el final, hasta asegurarse de que la amenaza fuera erradicada. Y Iori estaría cerca, como lo había estado por todos esos años.


	2. Sus cicatrices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi smut poco realista sigue pautas tomadas de doujinshi ^^.

Kyo miró la llave electrónica que le habían dado en la recepción del hotel. Ante él se extendía un pasillo interminable, donde se alineaba una serie de puertas, idénticas unas a otras.

Echó a andar, sus pasos sin hacer ruido sobre el suelo alfombrado. Estaba agotado. No había tenido tiempo para descansar debidamente después del torneo, y apenas había dormido durante el vuelo a Hungría.

Chizuru lo había recibido en el aeropuerto, y le había explicado todo lo que estaba sucediendo: el cráter en Aggtelek Karst, la energía de Orochi. Yagami había llegado a la ciudad antes que él, y, según Chizuru, el pelirrojo no se veía demasiado bien. La presencia de Orochi era intensa y lo estaba afectando.

La sacerdotisa había pensado en todo. Había reservado habitaciones en un hotel cercano, y coordinado el transporte hasta el cráter. Partirían por la madrugada. Si tenían suerte, conseguirían sellar a Orochi nuevamente, sin necesidad de una batalla.

Intentando ver el lado bueno, Chizuru comentó que al menos el dios había aparecido en un área no habitada. El número de víctimas se reduciría al mínimo.

Chizuru se había despedido de él en el lobby del hotel y Kyo se había dirigido a la habitación, pensando en darse una ducha, pedir una cena, y dormir por tantas horas como pudiera. No llevaba consigo más que un pequeño bolso deportivo con unas pocas pertenencias, pero hasta cargar eso se le hizo pesado, de lo extenuado que se sentía.

Al llegar a la habitación, introdujo la llave en el lector de tarjetas con un suspiro aliviado.

El lugar estaba a oscuras y el ambiente olía a productos de limpieza. Las cortinas cerradas no eran muy gruesas y la luz de la calle se filtraba a través de la tela.

Por costumbre, Kyo dejó los zapatos en la entrada y dejó caer el bolso descuidadamente en la alfombra. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a sacarse la chaqueta blanca, fantaseando con el agua caliente de la ducha, ansioso por meterse en la cama.

Un suave quejido proveniente de la penumbra lo hizo sobresaltarse. Se puso alerta al instante, furioso consigo mismo por haber bajado la guardia. Estar cansado no era excusa para permitir que un potencial enemigo se le acercara de esa manera.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de un enemigo, o, al menos, no uno que representara una amenaza. Reconoció a la figura que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, el tono de su cabello, rojizo pese a la poca luz.

—Te equivocaste de habitación, Yagami.

La falta de respuesta hizo que Kyo exhalara con impaciencia. No tenía fuerzas para aguantar a Yagami esa noche.

A pesar de que la habitación era bastante amplia, la presencia de Yagami volvía el ambiente opresivo, como si no hubiese espacio suficiente para mantenerse a una buena distancia de él.

—En verdad no estoy de humor para estas tonterías —gruñó Kyo, lanzándole una mirada molesta a Iori.

Sin embargo, Yagami no lo miraba. Continuaba sentado en la cama, encorvado sobre sí mismo. Se sujetaba la cabeza con fuerza. Su respiración era trabajosa, intercalada con quejidos ahogados.

Kyo frunció el ceño. ¿Era el comienzo del Disturbio? ¿Acaso Iori iba a perder el control en un hotel lleno de huéspedes? Yagami había conseguido mantener su sangre maldita bajo control durante el torneo, pero ahora se encontraban más cerca de la fuente. La energía de Orochi debía estar llamándolo, afectándolo.

—Oye… —murmuró Kyo, cansino—. Es en serio. No empieces con eso o no me quedará más remedio que dormirte de un golpe. Luego te echaré el pasillo porque estás ocupando mi cama.

Se oyó una risa baja de parte de Iori.

—Quiero verte intentarl…

La frase de Iori quedó interrumpida por un gemido rápidamente disimulado con un insulto. Kyo comprendió que Yagami estaba esforzándose por resistir, pero parecía estar perdiendo aquella batalla lentamente.

No podían permitir que el Disturbio ocurriera en el hotel.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Desafiar a Iori y pelear con él en la calle… ¿serviría para aliviarlo o empeoraría las cosas? Y más aun, ¿encontrarían un lugar desierto donde pelear en esa ciudad desconocida? El hotel se encontraba en un área céntrica. Las calles estaban atiborradas de automóviles y turistas.

¿Qué hacer?

Distraerlo. Eso servía. Hacerlo centrarse en algo que no fueran las voces en su sangre.

Al inicio del torneo, él le había dicho a Iori que iba a ayudarlo. Pero Iori había dominado la amenaza de Orochi por sí mismo. Durante las semanas que duraron los enfrentamientos, Kyo lo había visto batallando en silencio, resistiendo.

Si él se sentía agotado esa noche, ¿cómo debía estar sintiéndose Yagami?

—En unas horas esto habrá acabado —dijo Kyo con firmeza, acercándose unos pasos—. Ya vencimos a Orochi una vez. Resiste un poco más.

Iori alzó la vista hacia Kyo. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva donde el dolor quedaba mal disimulado, sus ojos escarlata estaban brillantes.

—No tienes que decírmelo. Recuerda que después de deshacerme de él voy a matarte —dijo Iori.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿no? —respondió Kyo permitiéndose una sonrisa despectiva.

—No todo. Sólo tu muerte.

Kyo no apartó la mirada. Iori lo observaba con una tenue sonrisa burlona.

—Idiota… —gruñó Kyo.

Iori continuó observándolo. Disfrutaba diciéndole ese tipo de cosas. Era exasperante.

Pero al menos ahora Iori parecía más centrado en él y no en el dolor, y Kyo dio un paso más hacia la cama.

Fue cauteloso al rozar los cabellos de Iori en una leve caricia. Nunca podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría Yagami ante aquel contacto. A veces recibía sus caricias con agrado, otras veces tornaba un gesto inofensivo en una acto de violencia.

Esa noche, Iori permitió la caricia. Cuando Kyo lo atrajo un poco hacia sí, el pelirrojo apoyó la cabeza contra su cintura, cerró los ojos y exhaló fatigado.

La mirada de Kyo se ablandó. Pasando entre las suaves hebras rojas, descansó su mano en el cuello de Iori un momento, y luego bajó un poco más, apartando la gruesa gabardina y la tela de su camisa, hasta tocar uno de sus hombros. Sus músculos estaban tensos.

Kyo se preguntó en silencio si debía continuar aquello.

Como respondiendo a esa pregunta, Iori puso una mano tras su espalda, atrayéndolo también, y ocultó el rostro contra su vientre, respirando profundamente.

Kyo sintió un escalofrío placentero y sonrió a su pesar cuando, sin perder tiempo, Iori le alzó la camiseta y respiró directamente contra su piel. 

* * *

A veces, Kyo se preguntaba cómo podían acabar así, tan expuestos, incapaces de ocultarse nada en la penumbra de una habitación de hotel. Las amenazas se convertían en palabras vacías, las provocaciones en una invitación.

Las prendas que llevaban eran meros estorbos de los cuales se deshacían en pocos segundos, tirando, arrancando con impaciencia, sin consideración.

El toque del aire contra su piel desnuda era siempre más frío de lo esperado, pero caía en el olvido pronto, desplazado por la tibieza de la piel de Iori, de sus manos al buscarlo, sus labios húmedos, el contacto embriagador de su cuerpo excitado.

Años atrás, Yagami había sido brusco al inicio, mientras aprendían a conocerse, cuando no sabían que ambos deseaban aquello tanto como el otro. Iori tomaba lo que quería con tosquedad febril, incapaz de postergar el placer, y la culminación intensa era corta e insatisfactoria. Las palabras que intercambiaban eran hostiles. Se separaban resentidos y molestos.

Pero, con el tiempo, Iori había cambiado. Ahora sabía que no había apuro. Podía alargar el acto cuanto quisiera; podía explorar, poseer, dominar si así lo quería. Kyo no tenía prisa. No lo apartaba. No lo rechazaría.

Al contrario, Kyo recibía cada caricia, exigía más, y luego pagaba las atenciones con creces cuando llegaba su turno.

Esa noche, en aquel hotel en una ciudad extranjera, Kyo disfrutó de una multitud de lentas caricias sin palabras, acostado desnudo de espaldas en la cama, con Iori inclinado sobre él. El pelirrojo miró las cicatrices en su pecho, las cuatro claras líneas donde sus dedos habían desgarrado. Sus ojos se oscurecieron al verlas, y Kyo no pudo contenerse de murmurar, burlón, “si tanto te molestan, tendrás que dejar tus propias marcas, pero estando consciente, claro”. Iori le había dirigido una extraña mirada desdeñosa. La idea le había gustado.

Kyo había sonreído y luego había gemido, porque Iori besó su pecho, las cicatrices, y luego había bajado, con cruel lentitud, por su estómago y su bajo vientre, hasta rozar su excitación con los labios.

El castaño había arqueado la espalda mientras Iori se ponía entre sus piernas y lo tomaba en su boca. Kyo sabía lo que seguiría, la humedad de la saliva tibia, el toque enloquecedor de la lengua de Iori contra su erección.

Cerrando los puños en las sábanas, Kyo empujó, instando a Iori a tomarlo más profundo, tan profundo como pudiera, y él pelirrojo lo consintió, lamiendo a lo largo de su excitación pulsante, sus manos pasando bajo sus caderas hasta rozar su entrada, comenzando a prepararlo para lo que vendría.

Ése era otro aspecto que habían aprendido con el tiempo. El tomarse un momento para preparar al otro. Él no lo había esperado de Iori, había pensado que al pelirrojo le bastaría con tomarlo como fuera, pero no. Iori se excitaba aún más cuando sus dedos comenzaban a forzar la entrada, al encontrarse con la resistencia natural de su cuerpo. Gruñía para sí cuando Kyo gemía debido a la mezcla contradictoria de dolor y placer que aquello provocaba.

En ocasiones, ver a Iori tan dedicado a poseerlo de una manera específica, donde el placer de uno amplificaba el disfrute del otro, era un estímulo suficiente para Kyo. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a Iori. La anticipación de lo que seguía le excitaba.

Así se encontraba Kyo ahora, temblando ávido por aquel contacto.

—Cuidado o voy a… —murmuró Kyo, estremeciéndose de placer al sentir los dedos de Iori deslizándose en su interior, mientras la caricia de su lengua y sus labios continuaba.

Iori se apartó despacio, sus dedos entrando y saliendo y volviendo a entrar más profundo.

—Estás muy ansioso, Kyo.

Kyo negó, y jadeó porque Iori llegó incluso más hondo, sin quitarle la vista de encima.  El pelirrojo se veía complacido, su rostro estaba relajado, sin una sombra del dolor que Kyo había visto al llegar a aquella habitación.

—Cállate —gruñó Kyo, haciendo un gesto para que Iori se acercara más.

El pelirrojo buscó una mejor posición, sin dejar de acariciar el interior de Kyo. Se arrodilló entre sus piernas alzadas, sus miembros tocándose, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

Kyo no sabía qué era lo que le gustaba más de estar así con Yagami. Si el preámbulo, o el sentir al pelirrojo en su interior, _viniéndose_ en su interior. Lo que sí sabía era que, sin importar lo que hicieran, él quería poder ver su rostro. No le bastaba con oír la respiración de Iori descompasándose, o el sonido ocasional que brotaba, muy bajo, de su garganta. Quería ver cada cambio en su expresión, no perderse el momento en que sus ojos se llenaban de deseo.

Kyo ahogó un quejido porque los dedos de Iori estaban tocando un punto que ambos sabían sensibles. La expresión de Iori era burlona otra vez.

Reuniendo sus pensamientos por sobre la niebla del placer, Kyo no apartó la mirada. Con su mano, rozó la entrepierna del pelirrojo y disfrutó de un momento de triunfo cuando cerró los dedos alrededor de su erección y Iori entreabrió los labios dejando escapar una mezcla de jadeo y gruñido. Kyo lo acarició, cada vez más rápido, el miembro caliente y erecto pulsando contra sus dedos, y Iori cerró los ojos cuando la velocidad se volvió insoportable.

—Hazlo ya —murmuró Kyo.

El castaño se sorprendió de que Iori le obedeciera sin protestar. Contuvo el aliento al sentir la excitación de Iori empujar contra su entrada, y apretó los dientes cuando súbitamente el placer se convirtió en un dolor caliente e intenso.

Iori detuvo lo que hacía, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Idiota —gruñó Iori, un reproche al cual Kyo no pudo responder, porque Iori se inclinó sobre él para besarlo rudamente.

—No importa, hazlo —insistió Kyo en medio del beso, gimiendo cuando esta vez fue Iori quien lo rodeó a él con la mano, sujetándolo con sus largos dedos, haciéndolo callar al imponerle un ritmo inclemente.

Kyo no pudo evitar mover sus caderas, y odió al pelirrojo porque estaba acercándolo peligrosamente al límite y no parecía que iba a detenerse.

—Obedece, maldita sea —gruñó Kyo, arqueando su espalda para contener el placer, sabiendo que Iori estaba jugando con él y disfrutando de cada segundo.

Iori rio bajo, sus labios contra el cuello de Kyo, y continuó ignorándolo, acariciándolo como si quisiera hacerlo terminar.

Kyo maldijo para sí. Se aferró a Iori, aún esforzándose por dominar la distención deliciosa que el pelirrojo le provocaba, y se encontró estrechándolo con fuerza, atrayéndolo contra sí en un abrazo.

—Kyo… —murmuró Iori, tomado por sorpresa.

Kyo no dijo nada. ¿Había abrazado a Iori así antes? No lo recordaba. Usualmente se limitaban al sexo, a tomar y disfrutar hasta sentirse satisfechos. Los gestos de afecto no tenían lugar en esos encuentros.

—Kyo… —repitió Iori, negando levemente para sí, apartándose del abrazo.

Kyo lo soltó. Supuso que le había molestado. Hasta la caricia se había interrumpido.

Se observaron. La piel de Iori estaba brillante de sudor, su cabello húmedo, sus ojos interrogantes. Parecía ligeramente perturbado.

Kyo pensó que era una reacción extraña a un inofensivo abrazo, pero no dijo nada. ¿Había arruinado aquella noche por no medir sus acciones?

Si era así, él no pensaba permitirlo. Asegurándose de que Iori lo estuviera viendo, se rodeó a sí mismo con una mano. No le quitó la vista de encima al pelirrojo, diciéndole en silencio que él podía terminar el trabajo por sí mismo si Iori decidía interrumpirse.

Sin embargo, Iori lo miró, miró su excitación y sonrió brevemente antes de inclinarse hacia ella y lamer la punta mientras Kyo seguía su propio ritmo.

Kyo apretó los dientes, porque la lengua de Iori se sentía húmeda y caliente y lo hacía desear volver a estar en el interior de su boca.

Como leyéndole los pensamientos, Iori le hizo apartar la mano y volvió a tomarlo entre sus labios, y sus dedos fueron a sus caderas y luego a su entrada otra vez, deslizándose por el estrecho pasaje, continuando como si la interrupción no hubiese ocurrido.

Pero esta vez era Iori quien parecía más ansioso, fue su respiración la que se entrecortó mientras lamía a Kyo.

El castaño contempló al pelirrojo, la expresión de absoluto disfrute que había en su rostro. Iori lamía y lo saboreaba y Kyo no pudo reprimir las ganas de darle algo a cambio también, ocuparse de su erección desatendida.

—Yagami… —jadeó Kyo, poniendo una mano entre los cabellos de Iori para apartarlo—. Es suficiente.

Kyo volvió a atraerlo hacia sí, sobre sí, entre sus piernas abiertas. Iori cedió ante lo que pedía y lo hizo alzar más las caderas, las miradas de ambos fijas en el otro, y rozó la entrada caliente de Kyo con su excitación.

Iori lo penetró con lentitud, pero aun así Kyo se estremeció por la ya familiar mezcla de placer y sufrimiento. Ahogando una sonrisa, Kyo sintió que aquel dolor lo excitaba aún más.

El gruñido de Iori se confundió con su propio jadeo cuando Iori embistió una vez para llegar más profundo. Kyo sintió que el pelirrojo temblaba y le clavaba los dedos en las caderas. Iori maldijo en voz alta cuando Kyo empujó contra él en respuesta, queriendo sentirlo más hondo, tan adentro como pudiera.

Iori empujó también, y salió y volvió a entrar en él, con creciente ímpetu, hasta que las acometidas se volvieron cortas y rápidas, y Kyo sintió cómo su cuerpo se tensaba más y más, el miembro rígido de Iori deslizándose en su interior con suma facilidad ahora, enviándole escalofríos, haciéndole contener el aliento en un esfuerzo inútil por posponer el orgasmo, pero llevándolo a él de todas formas, haciéndole esparcir su tibio semen entre él y Iori, mientras el pelirrojo sonreía y continuaba y jadeaba porque el clímax de Kyo hacía que el pasaje de por sí angosto del joven se estrechara aún más a su alrededor.

Kyo sintió que perdía de vista el mundo por un momento, porque la intensidad de las arremetidas de Iori prolongaba los espasmos de su orgasmo. Podía sentir al pelirrojo acercándose al clímax también, y, a diferencia de él, Iori buscaba la culminación, con impaciencia incluso, sin sacarle sus ojos nublados de encima, respirando con fuerza.

Kyo se movió entonces, siguiendo el ritmo de Iori con un movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas, empujando contra el pelirrojo cada vez que él embestía.

Iori entreabrió los labios en un grito silencioso cuando la primera oleada de placer lo recorrió. Su semilla se derramó en el interior de Kyo, abundante y caliente, y el castaño se estremeció al sentirlo, porque eso era algo a lo que no conseguía acostumbrarse. A Iori llenándolo así, el pelirrojo perdiéndose en el placer que él le hacía sentir.

Kyo habría querido que el disfrute del pelirrojo se prolongara más, pero los espasmos se fueron atenuando, y la respiración de Iori se regularizó poco a poco.

Cuando Iori se separó de él, Kyo percibió el aire de la habitación incluso más frío que antes. Echó de menos el calor del cuerpo de Iori.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Iori se dejó caer de espaldas a su lado en la cama, en vez de levantarse para asearse e irse sin decir palabra, como era su costumbre.

Se observaron un breve instante. A Kyo no le pasó desapercibida la expresión complacida y satisfecha de Iori.

—¿No te vas a ir? —preguntó el castaño, sarcástico.

—Esta es mi habitación —respondió Iori.

—No lo es —aseguró Kyo, pero dudó. ¿Había estado tan cansado que se había equivocado de puerta? Pero entonces… ¿por qué la llave había funcionado?

Iori había cerrado los ojos. La confusión de Kyo parecía traerle sin cuidado. Kyo supuso que podía quedarse un rato más, si Iori no lo estaba echando.

Suspiró para sí, su cuerpo relajándose.

Iori habló de pronto:

—Iré solo a ocuparme de Orochi. No te necesito.

Kyo se volvió y vio que Iori lo miraba con expresión seria y decidida.

—Te dije que ayudaré aunque no quieras —respondió.

Pasaron unos segundos, y la mirada de Iori bajó hasta las cicatrices del arañazo en su pecho. Iori rozó las marcas con su mano. El toque fue suave.

—Ya hiciste suficiente.

—Olvídalo.

Iori gruñó con impaciencia ante su testarudez, y empezó a decir algo más pero Kyo lo interrumpió con un beso.

Kyo aprovechó la ofendida sorpresa de Iori para invadir su boca y gimió complacido cuando el pelirrojo en vez de apartarlo le correspondió con su brusquedad usual.

Al separarse, Kyo miró a Iori expectante, con tal teatral fijeza que el pelirrojo acabó frunciendo el ceño, sin saber qué pretendía.

—¿Qué? —gruñó Iori, arisco.

—Cuando estábamos en la enfermería dijiste que me matarías si volvía a hacer eso —señaló Kyo—. Estoy esperando que lo intentes.

—Mañana —dijo Iori, y Kyo abrió más sus ojos, porque… ¿eso había sido una broma?

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de responder. Iori se levantó y se dirigió al baño, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. El agua de la ducha comenzó a correr.

 

~ Fin ~

 

MiauNeko  
24 de agosto de 2018


End file.
